Second Dates Are Just as Bad
by KatiKat
Summary: Their second date doesn´t go well either! :D Sequel to First Dates Are Always the Worst - 1+2


**Second Dates Are Just as Bad  
**  
by KatiKat  
  


  
  
"I´m so happy that you agreed to try again, Heero," Duo smiled at the young Japanese man who was driving the car. "I promise you that everything will go smoothly this time. No problems, no catastrophes. You'll see."  
  
Heero muttered something under his breath. "So, where are we going?" he asked as he stopped at the red light.  
  
"Oh, I just have to drop a check at my bank and then I´m free the whole afternoon," Duo beamed at him.  
  
Heero stiffened hearing the word ´bank´. Banks meant lots of money, meant bad guys with guns, meant trouble for them. "Duo, can´t it wait? I mean..."  
  
The longhaired young man sighed. "Unfortunately no. I have to pay my bills and if there is nothing in my bank account by tomorrow I´ll be in big trouble."  
  
"So, where now?"  
  
Duo described the way to his bank - a small bank institute in the suburbs.  
  
"Why can´t you have your account at one of the big banks here downtown?" Heero asked with irritation as the light turned green. Why did Duo always have to do everything the hard, complicated way?  
  
Duo smiled. "Because they are very friendly and their institute hasn´t been robbed in almost 27 years."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes. Why did he have the feeling that with a client like Duo - who tended to attract trouble no matter where he went - this would change pretty soon?  
  
"We are here," Heero said twenty minutes later as he parked his car in front of the bank. They were lucky to get a parking place this close. Maybe it was a good sign?  
  
Duo opened the passenger door, and taking his backpack with him, got out. "I won´t be long," he promised. Before Heero could say anything, he closed the door with a bang and rushed up the stairs to the entrance of the bank.  
  
Heero sighed, his fingers drumming on his jeans clad thighs. He must be crazy to agree to a date with Duo after what happened the last time. He shook his head. Okay, lightning didn´t strike twice in the same place and Duo just **couldn´t** be that much of a trouble maker.  
  
The sentence wasn´t even finished in his head when he saw three men clad in black with ski masks on their faces sneak their way around the building and then dash up the stairs the same way Duo did just a couple of minutes ago.  
  
A brief flicker of concern crossed his mind before it mixed with anger. Raging fury clouded his mind as he threw the driver´s door open and jumped out of the car.  
  
"You!" he caught a small skinny looking guy who was passing him in this very moment.  
  
"Huh?" the guy looked at him with confusion and seeing the fury on his face he jumped up with a squeak. "What do you want? I have nothing..."  
  
Heero thrust his cell phone in the guy´s hand. "Call the cops. There is a robbery in progress at this bank." When the guy just blinked at him stupidly, Heero shouted: "NOW!"  
  
Leaving the guy standing on the side walk, Heero raced up the stairs and without waiting a moment or even checking the situation, he threw open the heavy wooden door that was the entrance into the bank and waltzed in.  
  
"DUO!" he shouted heading to his braided date who was now lying face down on the black and white checkered tiles of the floor. "You promised that nothing like this would happen this time!"  
  
The three bank robbers looked at him stupidly and that was the moment of distraction Heero needed to take one down with a fast kick in the head, catching his gun before it could hit the floor and shooting the other - who was standing on the counter - in the leg so that he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatotes and getting close enough to the other to kick his legs from under him with a long sweep and finishing him off with a fist in his face. It was over in a   
matter of seconds.  
  
"Get up," he shouted when the hostages didn´t move from their position on the floor. "I´m a Preventer!" He showed them his badge.  
  
Duo jumped to his feet, hoisting his backpack on his shoulder and grinning like an idiot. "Heero! That was incredible! Yay! I knew you were good, but this..."  
  
Heero fumed. He just turned around and headed to the door.  
  
"Heero?! Where are you going?" Duo cried out and ran after him.  
  
"I´m not talking to you!" The Japanese man snapped at him. ´Like the last time. Just like the last time!´  
  
Duo hopped to match Heero´s long strides. "This wasn´t my fault. This bank has always been safe!"  
  
"Yeah, but they didn´t have you as a client!" Heero threw open the door only to find a dozen of cops pointing their guns in his face. "Where have you been?!?!" he shouted at them and shoved his badge into their shocked faces. "Heero Yuy, Preventers! The suspects are down. **Please**, don´t lose them! I will give you my statement later."  
  
He then turned to the right only to be stopped by two cops in uniforms. "Hey, aren´t you..."  
  
"NO!" Heero snapped, recognizing the two cops - "their" cops as Duo dubbed them - from his last date.  
  
"Umm, sorry, guys," Duo apoligized nervously to the confused cops. "He is... uh... a little nervous. Didn´t have sex for too long obviously." He grinned at them again, the grin fading into an embarassed cough before he turned to follow Heero only to smash against his back. "Oi, Heero!" he exclaimed rubbing his nose. When Heero didn´t answer or move, Duo poked him in the back. "What´s wrong?" When his date still didn´t answer, he peeked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at.  
  
And had to swallow nervously. The cops were towing Heero´s porsche away. The yellow truck was just disappearing around the corner at the end of the street.  
  
"Ah... uh... Well, you should have paid for the parking place. That´s why there are parking meters, you know..." he trailed off as Heero turned to him. Duo had never seen anybody looking that red in the face. He feared that Heero would have a stroke if he didn´t calm down. "Uh... Heero..." Duo could swear that he actually saw the steam escaping from Heero´s ears. "Well, you can call a taxi. Then we will go and..."  
  
"Can´t," Heero answered, gritting his teeth.  
  
Duo furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why not?"  
  
"I loaned my cell phone to some guy to call the cops. And he obviously disappeared with it!"  
  
"You loaned... Well, that wasn´t the smartest thing to do. You should never loan..." he trailed off again, seeing the shade of red on Heero´s face grow darker. Duo fingered the strap of his backpack looking unsure. "Uh... and what now?"  
  
"You go and deposit the check. I´m going home!" With that, he turned around and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Wait! Heero!" Duo raced after him. "I have my cell phone. I can call us a taxi and..."  
  
"No taxi. I still remember our last ride in it."  
  
Okay, Duo remembered it too. The accident, the long waiting... Yeah, their last - uh, first date wasn´t the best. Okay, it was terrible, but their second date couldn´t end in the same way.  
  
"We can take a bus, Heero. There's a bus stop just down the street and..."  
  
"No! Nothing with tires that can go flat or engines that can break down."  
  
Duo hopped again to catch up with Heero. "So, what do you want to do, walk all the way back?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
In that very moment, the first rain drops started to fall from the heavy clouds. In a matter of seconds the heavens opened and heavy rain covered everything in a grey veil.  
  
Immediately when the first rain drop hit him, Duo pulled a small umbrella out of his backpack and skipping around Heero he tried to cover him too as best he could.  
  
"Heero! We have to find a shelter."  
  
Heero didn´t react.  
  
"See? There is a small café," Duo pointed down the street. "We could..."  
  
Heero stopped. "NO! I´m not going with you anywhere. You constantly attract catastrophes. And what´s worse I think that it´s infectious!"  
  
"But, Heero..." Duo whined.  
  
Heero backed away from him. "NO! I ended up in the middle of a robbery," he counted on his fingers, the rain soaking him wet. "My car got towed, some skinny four eyes stole my cell phone and I´m wet as a rat!" he ranted.  
  
The moment he closed his mouth, a bus passed them, hitting a large puddle in the street and coating Heero - and only Heero - in mud. The Japanese Preventer blinked and then blinked again, staring at Duo - who was now clinging desperately to his umbrella fearing for his life - as if he was from another world.  
  
"Heero...?" Duo whispered a couple of minutes later, when the other man still didn´t move or say anything.  
  
Heero blinked again and then shook his head like a wet dog. When he looked at Duo again he had a strange look in his eyes. If Duo should name it, it would be... wonder?  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"... yeah...?"  
  
"I will pick you up tomorrow at seven. We will go to dinner at Giorgio´s. Be ready, okay?" he said, his voice completely calm, the rage, anger and fury gone as if they´d never been there.  
  
Duo was in shock. Did that mean that Heero wanted to try again? "You mean... you mean as a... a date?" Duo asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh... okay," he answered, still not able to believe it. "Should I call you a taxi?" he offered.  
  
Heero shook his head. "No need. I will walk." With that he turned around - the expression of wonder still on his face - and started to walk again, leaving his confused date standing there.  
  
"Uh, Heero?" Duo called out.  
  
The Japanese man turned around. "Yeah?"  
  
"Uh... why?"  
  
Heero smiled. He actually **smiled** Duo realized. "Third time is the charm," he said.  
  
Duo blinked as Heero disappeared in the rain. Well... that was odd... but nice. Duo grinned - he had a date!  
  
  
The End


End file.
